


Is it Going to be Alright?

by FuntasticFrost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholic Dean, Canon-Typical Violence, Casifer, Choking, Coda, Crying Dean, Episode: s11e18 Hell's Angel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Language, Lucifer Possessing Castiel, Lucifer is a Little Shit, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, POV Dean Winchester, POV Third Person Limited, Present Tense, Season/Series 11, Supportive Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuntasticFrost/pseuds/FuntasticFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer rolls his eyes, irritation etched into his features. “Don’t be jealous, Sam. I’m not going to touch him.” His nose crinkles, as if the mere suggestion is repulsive. However, he winks at Dean and smirks, pressing his thumb against the hunter’s bottom lip. “Unless you want me to.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it Going to be Alright?

The warding fails, the fire extinguishes, and Dean can’t bear to look at him. He can only meet Lucifer’s gaze for a moment before his bravado crumbles.

It’s those eyes: pale irises radiating coldness. The sight of them makes his stomach churn. Those eyes should be glowing with adoration, squinting in confusion, or stubbornly staring him down. The Devil shouldn’t be glaring at him with malicious intent. Cas  _ owns _ those eyes; they belong to  _ him _ . No one else. Certainly not  _ Satan _ , for fuck’s sake. 

_ It? It’s not an it, Sam. It’s Cas. _

Lucifer bats his eyelashes at him and pouts; Dean’s heart clenches. The archangel advances toward them, patronizing: “Tricked me. You lied to me. I could’ve been your warrior.”

Dean retreats, slack-jawed, unwittingly mouthing objections. Crowley vanishes, and his mother is probably escaping out the back door right now. Unfortunately, Sam and Dean have nowhere to run. 

Lucifer’s smile is all gums and pearly teeth. He waves a hand. “Have a seat.”

Dean grunts when his body is forced down and glued to the wood. He clenches his fists, attempting to struggle, but his arms and legs are immobile. He glances toward his petrified brother; Sam looks terrified. Lucifer chuckles, eyeing the younger Winchester. 

Dean, being the protective older sibling that he is, grabs for the Devil’s attention. 

“Cas.” His voice is hoarse from every time he’s shouted his angel’s name. Lucifer’s head twists in his direction. “Listen to me. Fight him.” His pleas grow is volume as the Devil glides toward him. “You gotta eject him. You… ”

Dean is silenced when Lucifer slides onto his lap, straddling his waist. Dean tries to shake him off, but his thighs are nailed to the pew. His entire body stiffens as cool hands graze his sides. The archangel runs a hand through his hair with faux affection. 

“You two would almost be cute if you weren’t so annoying.” Lucifer’s tone is cheery, but his expression is murderous. Dean, despite the nausea, steels himself and tries again. 

As soon as he opens his mouth, his chest tightens. His airways start to constrict, but he manages to gasp out his angel’s name: "Cas—!" 

The fond petting ends when Lucifer yanks on a fistful of his hair. “Will you just  _ shut up? _ Your boyfriend isn’t listening.”

Unable to speak, Dean shakes his head in denial. He saw Cas, if only for a moment. He knows his angel is fighting; he refuses to believe anything else.

“He knows you want him back, and he doesn’t care. Little brother isn’t gonna give me the boot anytime soon,” Lucifer hisses. His eyes narrow and Dean can barely breathe. Across the room, his brother fights for air as well. 

“Bull,” Dean grinds out, but his faith is faltering. Even after Crowley reached out to him, Cas didn’t cooperate.  _ Lucifer’s hold on him is too strong. _ What if Cas really  _ doesn’t _ want to kick the Devil out?

Lucifer laughs; he releases the painful grip he has on Dean’s hair and cradles the hunter’s face in his hands. Dean’s eyes widen, his heart pounding against his ribcage. He fears, for one horrible moment, that the Devil is going to kiss him. 

Thankfully, Sam interrupts. 

"Leave him alone." His brother’s words are strangled, but Satan listens. 

Lucifer rolls his eyes, irritation etched into his features. “Don’t be jealous, Sam. I’m not gonna touch him.” His nose crinkles, as if the mere suggestion is repulsive. However, he winks at Dean and smirks, pressing his thumb against the hunter’s bottom lip. “Unless you want me to.”

Dean shakes his head vigorously. Choked protests tumble out of his open mouth. His lungs aren’t functioning properly anymore, and he tries to gulp down air. Everything blurs and his vision is fading. He can almost pretend the hazy outline on top of him is Cas. A frigid hand rubs his chest and he shivers in disgust, the delusion dissolving. Cas isn’t tuned in; Cas isn’t here. 

He can hear Lucifer snicker and say something along the lines of: “This should call in the bitch.”

One second later, the wall explodes. Glass shatters and the pressure inside of his chest dissipates. Dean coughs and greedily swallows oxygen until his eyesight clears. He lifts his head and spots Amara and Lucifer. The Horn of Joshua lies discarded on the church floor. The Darkness is cupping Lucifer’s cheeks as if she’s about to consume him. 

“Cas!” Dean yells. If she devours the archangel, then she’ll kill Cas. Amara’s eyes dart toward him, digging into his. He faintly wonders why he doesn’t feel uncontrollably drawn to her, and she appears to be confused as well. Lucifer arches an eyebrow, as if he’s been lied to. 

_ Attraction? This may be a good thing.  _

Amara disappears in a cloud of black smoke, taking both angels with her. Dean stares at the spot where Lucifer last stood and repeats his angel’s name a few more times. He rises unsteadily from his seat and inches toward the soot mark on the floorboards. 

“Dean,” Sam sounds tired, but Dean is too pissed to be exhausted. He roars profanities and smashes his fist against the wall. Blood drips down his knuckles and angry tears spill from his eyes his cheeks. In a hesitant gesture of comfort, Sam squeezes his shoulder. Dean’s mind immediately flashes to Cas, and the sobs break free. 

“I couldn’t… he didn’t…  _ fuck. _ ” Dean wipes at his runny nose and tries not to collapse in a weeping heap. 

“We’ll still get him back.” 

Sam leads him through the gaping hole in the wall, toward the Impala, and ushers him into the backseat. Dean grumbles, but the beer is in the back, so he complies. 

Sam turns the key in the ignition. He blasts the music obnoxiously loud at Dean’s request. He doesn’t want to worry about his miserable sniffling being heard. 

**Dean pops open the first beer of many and drowns himself. **

**Author's Note:**

> This episode was both a heartbreaker and dream come true because: 
> 
> 1.) 99% Luci teased Dean so much because he knows how gay he is for Cas.
> 
> 2.) Cas is so depressed and it makes me wanna cry.
> 
> 3.) Dean is so desperately in love and it SHOWS: he just kept on repeating Castiel's name over and OVER.


End file.
